1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielded interconnection schemes for use primarily with telecommunications devices. More particularly, the invention provides an organized substantially shielded interconnection assembly for interconnecting a shielded cable and a modular plug.
2. Prior Art
Many different shielded connector units are presently available. For example: AMP#9222 557375-1 is a small shielded connector shielding a single modular jack. The design, however, suffers from an inherent drawback in that a large opening is left in the shielding where a plastic snap locking means is placed. Since plastic does not inhibit the transmission of radio waves, the unit is subject to interference despite its otherwise shielded structure. Other examples of prior art shielded connector devices include ITT's Cannon CEG and Amp's 257-1 which is a unit meeting category 5 criteria. The Amp unit although meeting category 5 criteria is very large and leaves several openings unshielded which reduce the total shielding effectiveness. These prior art devices all utilize a PC board with wire termination blocks mounted thereon, the boards and blocks as well as modular connectors being disposed within shielding devices of various shapes, materials and degrees of shielding. Yet, other better shielded connectors are sought.